Mario Party
Mario Party is a party game released in 1998 for the Nintendo 64. It is the first of the long-lasting Mario spin-off series Mario Party. Gameplay The game plays like a board game, featuring Mario characters as the pieces to move about a large board, collecting items, coins, and stars. At the end of each turn, a minigame is played; these minigames are completing by solving puzzles, having luck, or using their skill and reflexes. Characters There is only a choice of six characters to choose from in Mario Party. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong are these six characters. Spaces In Mario Party, there are a variety of spaces one can land on. Each space either aids or deals damage to the player or their opponents. The simple Blue Space gives 3 coins to the player that lands on it upon landing. This space's value is doubled upon entering the last 5 turns. The Red Space is the opposite of the Blue Space, decreasing the player's coin count by 3. The third type of space, the Mushroom Space, gives the player a ? Block that will give the layer another chance to roll for their turn. However, if it rolls a Poison Mushroom, the player loses their next dice roll. The Happening Space causes a large variety of events depending on where the space is located. The space can deal anything from a small loss a coins, to moving back to the starting space. The Minigame Space gives the player a 1-player minigame to try to earn an item, but if the player loses, they love five of their coins. The Chance Time space calls for a minigame in which a block is pressed three times. The first time selects one of the four players on the board. The second hit of the block picks one of a variety of amounts of coins/stars. The final block picks one of the three remaining players, and gives the items selected in the second roll from the player from the first roll, and gives said items to the the person noted in the third roll. The final type of space is the Bowser Space, this space can cause damage to not only the player who lands on it, but the entire board of players. There are a variety of outcomes from landing on a Bowser Space: * Coins for Bowser — Bowser will take 10-30 Coins from the player. * Bowser Minigames: ** Bowser's Balloon Burst — A game in which the players must air up and pop a Bowser balloon. ** Bowser's Face Lift — A game in which the player moves pieces of a face to rearrange it to the central face. ** Bowser's Tug o' War — A game in which one player must play a game of Tug o' War against the other three. * Bash 'n' Cash — A game in which one player is wearing a bowser suit while the other three try to attack and steal coins from him/her. * Bowser Revolution — Bowser will take everyone's coins and split them evenly among all the players. * Bowser's Chance Time — Similar to the regular Chance Time event, only the result always goes to Bowser and Stars cannot be lost. * 100 Star Present, 1000 Coin Present, and Star Steal — Bowser flees from the area and nothing happens. Category:Games by Hudson Soft Category:Games released in 1998 Category:Games released on the Nintendo 64 Category:Games that are rated E